Depressed Home of ROBLOXia
I started playing ROBLOX two years ago, playing almost every event and trying to study the history of ROBLOX. ROBLOX to me was a gold mine of amazing games and an amazing community, and I couldn't compare it to any other game or software. I was stuck in a playground of never-ending fun; it was that happy and cheerful. Except; I noticed something extremely strange and terrible about it. There was a game hidden in the core of ROBLOX; an uncanny resemblance to depression; and it had a story about it. The game's name was "Home of ROBLOX", which I thought to myself was the default place new accounts owned and whatnot. The creator's name was bill, joined on Friday 14. I couldn't remember the year, though. Because I didn't want to mess with someone this diabolical. The game was very quiet and peaceful, containing the old and golden "Happy Home". No music, just the footsteps of my ROBLOX character. It wasn't that scary, nothing. It was all normal. Players started to join and started to chat, one said that this game contained demonic spirits and entities trying to trap us all in here; only a few believed him. It then caught to the forums like wildfire, spreading towards YouTube. It was so clearly fake; I watched a video about it and it only contained photoshop and ugly editing. It was obviously Kazok and Dragod. I never trusted these "people". After a day or so; I joined again. I was with 2 more people, searching the map. I asked them what they were doing, and they replied, "bill". I immediately though these guys were just stunned and confused from the fake rumors and other stuff the gullible people were feeding them, except that's when I noticed something, inside the billboard. It was shocking; it was bill's avatar covered in black and red goo, which I presumed to be colored water. I typed on the chat, "I didn't know you can color terrain like water!" And it all went downhill from there. The sky turned night, the fogginess turned misty and cloudy, like Before The Dawn. No more footsteps were heard. All of us panicked. I tried to get out of the game, but I didn't want to; I wanted to know more. More players started to join, and started to freak out. Some celebrated and some made fun of others; thinking this was all a sick joke played by a mischievous '06er. Except, they were wrong. The music started to play distorted speech, seeming to be a chant. Decals of a demonic goat painted with blood started to appear on almost every decal; except bill. The ambient started to get painful, as it grew louder every minute. Some players started to leave, and they got sent back here; which is a reason I don't know and can't comprehend. Everyone's avatars started to freeze, and the chat was muted. The game crashed and we were sent to a game; similar to "Escape Area 91". Except, the atmosphere was a dark orange like red, the fogginess was so extreme that you couldn't see the surroundings. The downwards tunnel was smothered with realistic blood, and I wish I couldn't use this cliche, but it was there; I didn't want to see it, but we had no choice. We explored the facility, there were no creepypasta monsters or anything, just the fog. The chat was opened again and everyone started panicking. Some just froze on the spot just to not endure the fuel of nightmare they were gonna see, but some explored; only to find something haunting. A head. A white, shiny; head, with the default face, sitting on top of a sharp ended iron bar. The rust was red, and a dark liquid spurted out of the bottom head. We were so disgusted and scared. I couldn't handle it, I tried to brave up, thinking this was just a silly Halloween trick; made by the admins, and I tried to shake and laugh it off. After a few seconds, the lights started to flicker, including my house's. The other players were receiving the same issue, and started to panic. I grabbed my soft and detailed wool blanket, hiding in it. I slowly backed away from the computer, hiding underneath my bed for comfort and "safety". We were once teleported again to the game, this time it was peaceful and quiet, like last time. I got up, and the lights stopped flickering on and off. We stayed in our place while some dare devils tried to explore. That was then we found the body of bill, but this time, it was a real human body. We thought this was a silly mesh with some really good decals placed on it, but whenever we stepped on it, it would move it's position. It wasn't like a ragdoll, because it felt and moved so realistic. After we tried to fidget and move the body, the atmosphere started to change again; this time it was a very red sky with fog worse than before; the body changed from a sleeping kid wearing a green Minecraft shirt with beige shorts; to a dead and naked body. His stomach was stabbed, with his intestines and other organs peeking out; his head seeming to have bruises and concussions; we were more disgusted now than before. The game crashed, and the game was immediately taken under review. All the players; including me, got a message from the ROBLOX team. "Hi! We are very sorry for the inconvenience and the place you have visited. We are currently taking a look at it after receiving some complaints from players. Please message us back on Twitter or a social media site, including some images or descriptions on what happened and what the game contained. Thank you. -ROBLOX" I was never so more relieved to see this message, and seeing the game being taken down. I then received an image from ROBLOX on Twitter, it was bill's dead body, holding David, the CEO of ROBLOX, seeming to cut his neck with the same sharp ended, rusty iron bar, and now, I see it clear. The head wasn't a white ROBLOX head with the default face; it was David's head. Bill is still alive. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Classic Category:Users